A Night to Remember
by Devious Writer
Summary: A KaseyXCandace fic. No suggestive themes or anything. Just romance. Candace is that girl in the background, the one that doesn't stand-out, always in the shadow of someone. She believes this to be true, that she can never be what others want, and never find love. But, how dearly do those around her really feel about her?


11/04/13

So, I wrote this story between 2:00 AM and 5:00 AM that day, and after proof-reading again today, I noticed a lot of silly mistakes, like "ale" instead of "all and "and her to tell". So, I did some much needed clean-up and now, the story is what I really wanted out of it.

* * *

08/04/13

Oh my gosh, I love this Harvest Moon story to death. It's a bit long to be called a one-shot though it still kind of is. This takes place in the Animal Parade universe and I feel really proud of it. Something I would show off. Speaking of that, Karaoke Night was definitely a surprising hit compared to my other stories... Oh well...

* * *

A dull wind blew through the island of Castanet. The breeze ruffled the long blue hair of a young woman, causing her to break from her thoughts. She sighed, and moved from her position. The streets were awfully barren for Harmonica Town, and there had been no business for today. So, she simply stood outside of Sonata Tailoring, at a loss for what to do.

Shelly had let Luna and her take a break for today for whatever reason, and it was then that she again felt lonely, and envied her sweet little sister. She was with Gill at- well, somewhere. She couldn't have been bothered to fully listen, as it did her no favours. Sure, she was happy for her sister, and she wasn't a selfish person, but she envied the joys her sister had, and hearing about it only made it hurt more.

Maybe she _was _selfish, and that she should feel perfectly fine with staying in the background, being shadowed by another person in every aspect. She was not beautiful, and everyone knew that title belonged to Selena. She was very shy, and so her personality was very undesirable, as many others could be sweet but still outgoing. People always told her not to listen to others if you don't truly think they're right. But, everything she thought of herself came from her own mind. No one paid attention to her, no one complimented her style or fashion sense, no one told her she was fun to be around, no one seemed to care. _Except _he _did, he did all those things._

She sighed. _Candy, there's no use in being so unhappy about yourself! If you want your problems fixed, then go out and fix them! _She remembered her sister's words. Maybe she should go out, talk to some people, and socialize more… _I wish I didn't__ stutter so much… Hey, why has no one come outside today? It's all so weird…_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Shelly came outside of Sonata Tailoring, something she rarely does. She looked surprised to see Candace here, and questioned it.

"Candace! Why are you here? You should go out through town! But anyway, this saves me a bit of trouble. If you don't mind, could you go to Kasey's farm?"  
"W-why do you want me to go to Kasey's place?" she questioned, despite wanting to go anyway.  
"Um, uh… Humph… Let's see… Oh, yes! There's this, package that I need to pick up from him. It won't be ready for another, let's say, 40 min. I would love if you could go for me instead." requested Shelly, who looked like she made it up on the spot.  
"O-Of course. So, I g-go there in 20 min. and he will have a package ready?" Candace asked, wondering why everything seemed so cliché.

"Yes, Candace. Thank you so much. I need to go somewhere else, I'm afraid, but don't worry about the store." She said, and left.

* * *

Candace walked down the trail to the farm. It was awfully quiet. Where was everyone, seriously? She then thought of Kasey. He was really the first person to pay attention to her, besides her family and at rare times Julius. Kasey always seemed to know what to say. Kasey had helped her out a bit on her courage, saying that 'We all have our flaws, but in the end, they're what define us, separate us from the rest'.

With him, she had tried to do things she couldn't do before, she had tried to be more courageous, she remember that she had once asked Kasey to go on a picnic with her, and how she felt like she was burning throughout the whole event. She remember being so bold as to even dare ask to drag him away from all his hard work in the middle of the day, and then have herself arrive later than him to admit that she liked him. It was such a rush to her, and she was joyous to hear the reply: "Sure, we can go out." She felt as if without him, her life would be nothing, and she would still be the pathetic girl she used to be, even though she still thought low of herself, obvious from her thoughts earlier that day.

But as she was thinking of all her times with him, she literally walked right into him. She got back up, only to see that she made him spill all the water from his watering can on himself. She went red as Kasey's tomatoes and quickly helped him back up.

"Oh no, Kasey, I'm so sorry! P-Please forgive me! I was clumsy and didn't watch where I was going and now your clothes are all ruined! I'm..." but before Candace could continue, Kasey put his finger to her lips, and sighed.  
"It's OK. These clothes are battered and undesirable, and I needed to change anyway… I'm glad this scarf you knitted for you didn't get wet. It's such a nice scarf…" He said, as he picked up the watering can with a small frown and was about to go back into his house (farm? Barn? I don't know). Candace felt horrible. There was no way in the great goddess's true name would he forgive her for that. A part of her head told her she was totally overreacting, but she wasn't listening. She was on the verge of tears, as Kasey just left without saying anything else. Maybe she could make him an entire new outfit? _No, he's wouldn't want to see me again after that... Besides, he probably doesn't like my outfits anyway, Luna's are so much better…_

Had it not been for her grandmother's mystery package, she would have ran home and cried to her Shelly or Luna, if either of them were there or actually cared, but she had to get to the farm, and face Kasey. She suddenly remembered Julius's words from when they were younger. _You have no style, no taste, no beauty, no charm, and certainly are not interesting. Look at you! Clad in blue, hiding and trembling in the background. No one will ever like you, and if they do, you're going to mess something up. _Julius had long ago apologised for his words, many times in fact, but she could not help and feel everything was true.

She got to his house. _Great, now knock on the door so you can be told that he hates you forever. _She reluctantly knocked on the door, and heard his voice greet him in. So she opened the door, only to be greeted with complete darkness. She walked in slowly, and suddenly, all the lights came on and a bunch of people all yelled:

"*Someone whispers "3-2-1"* HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CANDACE!"

To say she was shocked would be such a terrible understatement. Almost everyone in town was there, and there were some she didn't even know! Shelly, Luna, Jin, Gill, Kasey, Julius, Chase, Maya, Anissa, Renee, Calvin, Owen, all of them, all there! Luke and Selena didn't seem to be anywhere though, but for Candace, that may have been for the better. Kasey walked up to her, while everyone started socializing.

"I noticed you seemed down lately, and I couldn't help feeling that I needed to do something about it. So I got everyone in town to come!" Candace blushed madly at Kasey's words, and that so much people would come to a birthday when the birthday girl had completely forgotten about the event.

"Umm… How'd you persuade all these people to come? S-some of them I've never seen before!" Candace said, staring at two people who were more ridiculously- no,_ uniquely_ dressed, than Julius.  
"Oh, you mean them? Um, they're friends of mine…" Kasey said, as Candace stared at the two, who seemed to have on clue what everyone else was doing.  
"What are their names?"  
"V- Um, they'll just be referred to as Witch and Wizard…" Kasey said awkwardly. Suddenly, Owen came and pulled Kasey away, and Luna walked up to Candace, with Gill close behind.  
""Happy birthday, Candy" is an incomplete sentence, according to Microsoft Word." This was Luna's strange greeting, and Luna skipped away happily.

The party had gone for half an hour, and everybody had silenced down to hear what Kasey wanted to say to Candace. He got in the middle of the room facing Candace, with her blushing from all the attention.

"This may be the worst possible time to say this, but maybe it's the best possible time. Candace, from when I first met you in Sonata Tailoring all the way to the present day, you have been the kindest and most beautiful person I ever met. You've sacrificed so much for others and you've been the best friend I could ever ask for. But now, I ask you this question." He reached into his and pulled out a Blue Feather.  
"Candace, will you marry me?" Candace felt like she could faint.  
"I must be dreaming…" Candace said, and nearly fell back, but she was caught by Kasey in time, with the feather still in his hand.  
"This is no dream, and my feelings are true." Kasey said, while still holding Candace in his hands.  
"… Yes, Kasey, I want to marry you," With that, everyone started cheering and confetti started coming out of nowhere.  
"It's so wonderful, I feel like I could faint." Kasey smirked.  
"If so, my sleeping beauty, then I must plant a kiss upon your lips to wake you from such slumber." And so, he drew in and eliminated the space between their lips with a passionate kiss.

It felt like pure heaven right now. Kasey had proposed to her, in front of everyone. She could hear the people's remarks and cheers. Some of them stood out to her like: "Oh, my gosh, my sister's engaged!" and "That was a truly… passionate scene I believe… we all enjoyed dearly." And "Oh, they grow so fast. It was like this with her mother too." And also "The elegant motions throughout that dramatic scene were touching to my heart. They hold each other close with such a unique combination, such style, such taste! More than my own clothes could express!" But none of them were important here and now. This was her moment, her night. And it was a night to remember.

THE END

* * *

08/04/13

Believe it or not, I haven't played this game before, but I do plan to. So please, if you review, tell me if I have inaccurate facts, like how I said Candace never met Vivi and Gale. I hope the grandma's not too OOC. Also, I guess while you're reviewing you could tell me what OOC stands for...


End file.
